La Guerra Oscura, Entrenamiento
by YURIKO CHUN-LI
Summary: Cada 400 años la tierra experimenta la lucha más feroz entre los confines del infierno y el cielo, como hacia diez generaciones de la familia Vongola,el heredero del cielo tendrá que luchar y defender a su familia y al mundo entero de los diez maestros del infierno,los siete arcobalenos que custodian trinnisette se reunirán con los ocho restantes arcobalenos,los guardiane del cielo
1. Chapter 1

La Guerra Oscura: El Entrenamiento.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

-Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

_**-Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

_El Comienzo:_

Los humanos normales y débiles ignoran la próxima guerra que está por venir, también ignoran que cada día, cada hora, cada segundo la raza humana se mezcla con personas del infierno, sirvientes de hades y Lucifer, seres deseosos de llevar la miseria y el odio a los seres humanos además de dar de tribut señor a las almas humanas más puras, aunque también se mezclan con un selecto grupo de seres que ayudaran a la tierra a salvarse de la destrucción,

-encontré a la primera persona de la profecía,... Cavallone Dino.-

Dijo Ian, quien veía a un espejo que colgaba de la pared,

un joven de unos 15 años, dé ojos azules grisáceos que mostraban una inocencia casi irreal, cabellera rubia platinada como la nieve, con ligeros rizos, de cuerpo femenino con curvas suaves y no tan acentuadas, labios que parecían suplicar ser besados, piel blanca como la nieve ,vestía un pantalón negro y camiseta blanca con la palabra guerrero en griego.

-estas seguro.-

pregunto una segunda persona quien leía lo que parecía ser un pergamino antiguo, era una chica como de unos quince años de largo cabello pelinegro con líneas guindas y un fleco que tapaba su ojo izquierdo,sus ojos de color azul marino como el fondo del mar,de cuero esbelto y estilizado con caderas voluptuosas ,piernas largas y torneadas, vestía un par de mallones negros ,flasth blancos, camisa estilo blusón blanca con la palabra asesino en latin,llevaba un collar colgando del cuello, sus ojos y su boca parecían estar pintados por un artista del renacimiento,

-claro-

Susurro con tranquilidad, ambos se encontraban en una gran habitación de color blanco con estanterías que estaban repletas de libros muy antiguos, incluso había estanterías en el techo con pergaminos de color amarillento.

-es tiempo de reunir a todos lo arcobalenos, los diez maestros del infierno han desertado eso quiere decir que pronto empezaran a buscar a los elegidos por la profecía

Exclamo el joven Ian, la joven muchacha de nombre Angelle, Angie, asistió a cada palabra del chico,

-eso quiere decir que también despertaran las maestras, como cuando despertó por primera vez osuna

Ian sonrió cuando la chica dijo eso, la habitación casi parecía iluminarse con una luz cálida y reconfortante.

-muy pronto se reunirán los arcobalenos como se hizo la primera vez en la época de primo Vongola, Giotto Sawada, dejo la responsabilidad a su familia cuando murió.

-cuando por primera vez desperté.

Se oyó una voz entre las penumbras que quedaban en la habitación, rápidamente ambos jóvenes sacaron sus armas, una pistola blanca la chica y una enorme katana el chico para luchar,

-muestrate, quien seas,

Exclamo Angie a la nada, las luces parpadearon cuando ella grito, una flecha roja se incrusto en su brazo.

-No es tiempo todavía, pero les aseguro que esta vez no nos derrotaran, esta vez acabare con la tierra, pero empezaré con Vongola

Exclamo la voz, se oía débil como si le costara trabajo decir lo que dijo, los jóvenes guerreros se miraron entre si

-es hora de que mi hermanita despierte,

dijo Ian con decisión, la pelinegra se saco la flecha con cuidado ara después romperla con sus manos antes de que una luz verdosa rodearan su herida ,que quedo sanada en un santiamén

-tienes razón, la joven Natsumi ,la joven Roxanne ,la joven Asuka y la joven princesa Elizabeth necesitan despertar, han dormido por 400 años desde que Giotto –kun lucho junto con sus guardianes contra los maestros del infierno y los venció, cuando su familia fue bendecida por los cielos y se les regalo el poder de la voluntad.

Ian la miro con sorpresa, ambos salieron de la habitación recorriendo centenares de pasillos de color blanco con retratos de batallas épicas de los humanos, ambos llegaron hasta una habitación custodiada por dos hombres vestidos de negro con enormes espadas que colgaban en su espalda, los guardianes los dejaron asar

-hacia tiempo, que no despertaba, hermano

Se oyó una voz que fue apoyada por tres suspiros restantes, los dos jóvenes miraron a cuatro chicas que se encontraban en enormes camas de dorsales negros, las cuatro tenían túnicas blancas con líneas de diferentes colores y cauchas que ocultaban sus rostros, dejando ver solamente sus bocas

-hemos sentido que llego la hora, es tiempo

Dijo una de ellas con tranquilidad, las otras tres restantes asistieron,

-es tiempo de buscar al heredero de tu hermano Natsumi- nee, buscaremos a Tsunayoshi Sawada y a sus aliados además de los demás arcobalenos, mas a mi hermano mayor Reborn

Dijo la primera voz con alegría, los seis no se dieron cuenta de una sombra que los miraba con absoluta maldad y que sonrió al ver a las cuatro chicas reír con alegría

-caerás maldita arcobaleno, juro que lo harás, destruiré a tu querido hermano

Exclamo con una sonrisa malvada, otras nueve se escucharon levemente cuando el desapareció sin ser detectado.

Continuara...

Gomene a los que leen mi otro historia es que esta se encontraba en mi la desde hace algunos años y ahora que mi computadora ha sido compuesta la encontré y decide adatarla a KHR y pues aquí esta, no podría dormir sin hacerlo jejeje, espero que les guste mucho jejeje


	2. Chapter 2

La Guerra Oscura: El Entrenamiento.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

-Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

_**-Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

_"Oráculo-sama"_

La mañana era muy cálida y refrescante en Namimori, Japón cuando Tsunayoshi Sawada corría asía su colegio, en los últimos años había mejorado en un 30% por ciento en todas sus actividades, de cierta forma había podido entrar a una prestigiosa universidad al igual que todos sus guardianes,los ocho habían podido entrar en la universidad de mas fama en Namimori, Tsuna corrió asía la universidad o el nuevo perfecto de disciplina de la institución lo mordería hasta la muerte,

-dame-Tsuna.

Oyó susurrar a su tutor que se encontraba en la sala con una carta en la mano muy pensativo.

-si, Reborn.

Le pregunto con cierto temor, ver a su tutor ponerse tan serio no era bueno para ninguno de la familia, Reborn lo miro con algo de preocupación en sus ojos, aunque Tsuna lo descarto ya que por dios era Reborn,

-ten cuidado, mantente atento a todo lo que te rodea.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de ver como se iba aquel castaño de ojos chocolate, su mirada se oscureció y una sonrisa alegre se instalo en sus labios,

-espero que estés bien hasta que ellos vengan

Susurro con malicia, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su traje un reloj muy antiguo, al abrirlo se podía apreciar la foto de una joven muy hermosa de largo cabello negro ébano, ojos azules grisáceos y la piel blanca como la porcelana, era toda una belleza, sonreía levemente y con algo de alegría en sus ojos.

-espero que llegues pronto, MI pequeña Hibad.

Exclamo mirando al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con su mochila colgando al hombro a su lado se encontraban Gokudera Hayato su guardián de la tormenta y Yamamoto Takeshi su guardián de la lluvia, los tres reían por algo de menor importancia,

-juudaime, está seguro que aceptara el cargo como el decimo oficial.

Pregunto la tormenta de Vongola, el joven castaño asistió antes sus palabras con una mirada muy tranquila, en los últimos años había crecido un poco pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar a sus guardianes,

-si, Gokudera-kun estoy seguro, ya es tiempo que tome mis responsabilidades como debe ser, además el abuelo debe de estar ya cansado de tanto estar detrás de Vongola.

Susurro el castaño, mientras caminaban no pudieron sentir la mirada de tranquilidad de un ser que los miraba desde lugar arriba de ellos, era hermoso sus alas brillaban de esplendor,

-my pronto….pequeño Vongola,….será tiempo de que surja tu poder, y así salves al mundo de su fin como lo hizo giotto-nii.

Exclamo el ser antes de desaparecer dejando caer una de sus plumas era blanca como las nubes del cielo, Tsuna y los demás se reunieron a la hora del almuerzo incluso Mukuro y Kyoya quienes como siempre se peleaban.

-ave-kun….Tsunayoshi será mío…

Exclamo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Tsuna quien lo miraba con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca, Hibari lo miro con enojo para sacar sus tonfas de su chaqueta y lanzarse asía Mukuro quien hizo aparecer su tridente en su mano,

-chicos….no tienen que pelear….deténganse.

Dijo nervioso Tsuna quien miraba como esos dos destruían todo a su paso, ambos guardianes se detuvieron mágicamente dejando caer sus armas al suelo, mientras ellos mismo caían al suelo de rodillas y un hilito de sangre descendía de sus labios, Tsuna y Gokudera corrieron asía ellos asustados, una figura de negro se instalo detrás de ellos llevaba una capucha puesta lo que ocultaba su rostro.

-yuu…giootto otra vez te vuelvo a haber…

Exclamo aquella persona todos los guardianes se pusieron enfrente de su jefe al igual que Reborn,era una mujer de largo cabello morado con los ojos de color blanco con ruedas de color amarillo huevo ,tenia un vestido largo con el cuello morado y de holanes además de una capa que colgaba de sus hombros por dos pedazos de oro en forma de gusano.

-quien eres.

Pregunto Reborn mientras miraba como aquella mujer se pasaba sus lengua por los labios con cierta locura grabada en sus ojos,Tsuna dio un paso adelante poniéndose junto a sus gusrdianes quienes estaban listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

-vamos …no recuerdan quienes somos …por dios ….soy Akura el demonio de la locura y dolor ….la primera de los diez maestros del infierno.

Dijo con un puchero aquella mujer mientras se acercaba a una velocidad alucinante a Tsuna y le tocaba con delicadeza el mentó flecha de colr azul cielo atravezo la mano de la mujer.

-alejate de el….Akura …..sabes que no podras adsorber la esencia de un doncel como lo es tsuanayoshi…..sera mejor que te alejes de el o quieres tener una flecha en tu podrido corazón.

Una voz masculina y sensusal se oyo,asura alzo la vista al cielo donde la figura de un joven de alas grises se alzaba con majestuedad ante todos con su cabeñor castaño oscuro que ondeaban por el viento parecía un dios griego antiguo y perfecto.

- Kasehaya Shiro…el arcobaleno de la niebla…..que buscas conmigo.

exclamo la mujer sinseneando como s una vbora se tratara,el chico bajo a gran velocidad cuando toco el suelo una luz brillante ilumino sus alas grises delgadas y majestuosas.

-la jefa me mando a verte …la primera de los diez oscuros en escapar de las tinieblas.

exclamo con enojo mientras desenfundaba una pistola negra como el carbón,el flequillo rebelde de su cabellos le tapaban uno de sus ojos el derecho era verde esmeralda casi imposible.

-juro que te matare….pero ahora no es el momento …..

dijo la pelimorada antes de chasquear los dedos y una gran piton apareciera y se la tragara ,la serpiente desapareció en una bruma oscura,.

-etto…quien eres….

la calida voz de Tsuna rodeo al supuesto arcobaleno quien los miro con una ceja alzada,se acerco asi tsuna para verlo con indeferencia y después a los demás se detuvo viendo a chrome quen tenia un parecido en los labios a el ,después miro a mukuro con una mueca burlona al ver la sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

-asi qe tu y ella son mis descendientes, mi hermana dejo una buena decendencia, Hermosa pero siniestra en el fondo jejeje…soy Shiro….joven Chrome y Mukuro Spade.

exclamo mientras un halo rojizo oscuro salía de sus manos asia los guaerdianes de la niebla y los rodeaba,una imagen ilusora de una chica idéntica a Chrome y Mukuro aparecieron pero con el cabello negro y los ojos de color azul bajo vestidos con ropas del siglo 18.

-era de suponerse…la decendencia de mi familia…ah sido buena.

exclamo mientras veía asia el cielo,n arcoirs apareció ante los ojos de los vngolas aquienes miraban en shock aquel joven.

-por interrumpir la paz de namimori te morderé hasta la muerte.

exclamo Kyoya el guardian de la nube de la decima generación Vongola.

-crees poder vencerme A mi …..un guerrero de cuatrocientos años de experiencia…intentalo Hibari Kyoya …jejejejejejej.

CONTINUARA…

ME REGRESARON EL INTERNET ,,…DEMOSLE GRACIAS A MI MAMA QUE SE APIADO DE MI…Y A LA INTERVENCIO DE MIS HERMANOS QUE YA NO SORPORTARON OIR MI PIANO ALA S CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA EN SON DE PROTESTA JEJEJE ,…ESPERO SUBIR EL SABADO UN NUEVO CAP JEJEJEJEJ..

BESOS

ABRAZOS

VIVA LA POTESTAS

JEJEJE

3

:*

BYE…


	3. Chapter 3

La Guerra Oscura: El Entrenamiento.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

-Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

_**-Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

"_**Guardianes del cielo"**_

_En el capitulo anterior_

-era de suponerse…la descendencia de mi familia…ah sido buena.

Exclamo mientras veía asía el cielo, un arcoíris apareció ante los ojos de los Vongolas quienes miraban en shock aquel joven.

-por interrumpir la paz de Namimori te morderé hasta la muerte.

Exclamo Kyoya el guardián de la nube de la decima generación Vongola.

-crees poder vencerme a mi….un guerrero de cuatrocientos años de experiencia…inténtalo Hibari Kyoya…jejejejejejeje.

_Capitulo 3._

La pelea que iba a ocurrir tenía en tensión a toda la decima generación Vongola, el joven Shiro parecía tranquilo con un gesto de desdén en su rostro de dios griego antiguo.

-vamos Hibari Kyoya….empieza a pelear o te estás acobardando.

Exclamo con aburrimiento aquel joven de extraños ojos, Hibari Kyoya era un impulsivo es cierto pero si algo tenia era que sabía que aquella lucha sería muy interesante.

- muere

Dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa de arrogancia, el joven los miro con algo de desafío, ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, Shiro tenía una katana corta de doble filo, justo cuando las dos armas (tonfas y katana) se encontraron una explosión hizo que se separaran, el humo era de color anaranjado claro.

-Shiro….cuantas veces te eh dicho que no se pelea con nadie…a menos que estemos en guerra.

Se escucho una cálida voz ,una mujer de alrededor de 20 años de cabello rubio oscuro con mechones rubios claros alaciados hasta la cadera, unos atrayentes ojos azules como el cielo, un cuerpo perfecto ,vestida con una túnica femenina blanca con medallones estilo botón de oro, pulseras doradas en su brazos con piedras de diferentes colores.

-Amarantain…la señora del cielo….que rayos haces aquí.

Respondió con fastidio Shiro mirando a la mujer quien veía todo a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

-vengo a buscar a Elí-chan…salió con las espadas de guerra como escolta pero…me preocupa.

Dijo con algo de cansancio, Shiro la miro mientras detenía los golpes de Hibari con su katana que empuñaba con una sola mano, los Vongola no podían creerlo.

-la tratas como un bebe…déjala en paz….

La mujer lo miro con enfado para caminar asía él, pero al ver a los Vongola se paralizo, Tsunayoshi se acerco a ella preocupado viendo que empezaba a sudar rápidamente, Shiro la miro fastidiado.

-genial…..hey…Enya….

Tsunayoshi se acerco asía ellos seguido de los demás, Hibari dejo de atacar al castaño para mirar con algo de curiosidad a la chica rubia.

-etto…estas bien….

Pregunto Tsuna tocando su mano en señal de buena voluntad, en ese momento Amarantain pudo ver puntitos en su vista ya que cayó al suelo desmayada, Tsuna al verla en el suelo miro al castaño que se acercaba asía ellos.

- vamos….en serio…veamos….Enya…encontré a Elizabeth está llorando.

Dijo con un tono de voz enojado, como si hubiera sido magia, la chica se levanto como resorte.

-auch…me dolió…etto hola…..

Exclamo cuando miro a Tsuna cerca de ella, Tsuna suspiro de alivio.

-Amarantyne Enya….Kasehaya Shiro…cuanto tiempo.

Se oyó una voz infantil, un sádico tutor asesino había llegado en ese mismo instante, los dos chicos extraños lo miraron con algo de alegría, la rubia de nombre Amarantyne (aunque se pronuncia Amarantain) Enya corrió asía el abrazándolo contra sus generosos atributos, mientras Shiro sonreía levemente.

-oh…Reborn…cuatrocientos años…sin verte amigo mío…pero porque eres tan pequeño no medias un metro ochenta y cinco.

Pregunto con curiosidad dejando en el suelo a Reborn y poniéndose de cuchillas, el arcobaleno del sol la miro con arrogancia.

-larga historia pero quede así…..

La rubia comprendió al instante, se llevo a la boca su pulgar derecho, lo mordió y un poco de sangre rojo carmín salió, puso su dedo en la frente de Reborn.

-yo Amarantain Enya le devuelvo la forma a Reborn Hibad, el actual arcobaleno del sol y antiguo guerrero de kami-sama y Zeus dios del rayo.

Al terminar una luz cegadora envolvió a Reborn, se vio la forma de crecer de un bebe a un hombre joven, la figura fue adquiriendo forma humana y luego todo se cegó.

-chaos…

Un joven pelinegro de unos 21 años, altamente atractivo, alto de complexión delgada pero no débil, más bien sensual y elegante, vestía un traje de color negro corte italiano, cabello sedoso y puntiagudo, dos patillas rizadas a los lados, unos profundos ojos como dos pozos oscuros sensuales, una fedora de lado con una cinta en medio, el joven tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, ladina y arrogante.

-Reborn…

La decima generación estaba en shock, esa chica había hecho lo que Cheker Face no pudo hacer hacia mas cuatro años ,regresarles la verdadera forma a todos ellos.

-dame….Tsuna

Susurro con una voz varonil, sensual y locamente hermosa, Amarantyne se adelanto asía él para pararse a su lado, era más pequeña que él, sonrió de alegría mientras Shiro tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-así esta mejor…

Exclamo mirándolo, Tsunayoshi se adelanto asía ellos para ver a Reborn, este sonrió de medio lado para ponerle una mano en la cabeza.

-esta es mi verdadera forma...Tsunayoshi

-Reborn -san, usted conoce a esta gente.

Pregunto Hayato saliendo de su estupor, al fin y al cabo todo era demasiado extraño para todos ellos, el Hitman asistió para mirar a Shiro y Amarantyne.

-hablaremos de esto en la casa de Tsuna, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, una de ellas es que tengo una hermana menor….

-que esta en este nauseabundo mundo…Reborn –kun

Una voz dulce y cálida se oyó detrás de ellos se encontraban cuatro jóvenes, un varón de peliplateado cabello, cuerpo atlético y bien formado y de ojos azules como las aguas de las Bahamas, vestía una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros con converses blancos, una espada colgado de su cintura, una chica pelinegra con los ojos de un azul imposible vestida con una túnica como las de las diosas griegas antiguas, un cinturón ceñía su cintura de la que colgaban dos espadas cortas, un joven pelirrojo que tenía una banda blanca en la cabeza con casi todos sus mechones afuera de la banda ,mirada rebelde y arrogante de color verde esmeralda, piel clara como el marfil, el joven se veía arrogante y muy serio con una pistolera en la pierna derecha y una katana colgando de su hombro derecho, vestía unos jeans negros, una camiseta azul rey y unos converse rojos, pero la mas impactante era una chiquilla de unos diecisiete años de castaño cabello en dos coletas altas, los ojos de un hermoso azul turquesa brillantes y expresivos con una apariencia angelical, dulce pero deasafiante,de cuerpo estilizado y cara aristocrartica,un cuerpo perfecto y de atributos favorables vestida con un traje idéntico al de Amarantyne pero de un color anaranjado bajo con una enorme espada colgada de su espalda.

-Roxanne la espada de la niebla solamente tú…..tienes ese peculiar lenguaje.

Exclamo Amarantyne negando con la cabeza, la chica castaña que parece una copia de Tsunayoshi se acerco así ellos para mirar de cerca a Tsuna.

-se parece a Giotto –nii…..el es el descendiente de mi hermano….

Continuara….

Termine de escribir es algo agotado….acabo de terminar la escuela muy mal…nunca me acostumbre al sistema educativo de España…y bueno iré a cursos de verano los fines de semanas además mis hermanos me festejaran mi cumpleaños y yo estoy muy emocionada….un dato importante Eli-chan es una pieza muy importante en la historia y como me hicieron llegar un mensaje diciendo que dejo mucho misterio en mis fic -…..pensé que era algo bueno hacerlo….ya que pienso revelar los secretos de estas chicos que aparecen en los próximos capítulos cuando los demás maestros del infierno aparezcan…..


	4. Chapter 4

La Guerra Oscura: El Entrenamiento.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

-Hablan los personajes.

( . . . ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-puedo intervenir -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

_**-Hablan por teléfono o italiano**_

"_**Verdades Ocultas"**_

_En Capitulo Anterior_

-Roxanne la espada de la niebla solamente tú…..tienes ese peculiar lenguaje.

Exclamo Amarantyne negando con la cabeza, la chica castaña que parece una copia de Tsunayoshi se acerco así ellos para mirar de cerca a Tsuna.

-se parece a Giotto –nii…..el es el descendiente de mi hermano….

Capitulo Cuatro…

Todos miraban con verdadero asombro a la castaña que sonreía alegremente, mirando a Tsunayoshi en su rostro pareció verse la sabiduría de cientos de batallas de victorias y de fracasos.

-cierto….no me conocen…soy Natsumi el cielo guerrero…la hermana menor de Giotto Sawada…o Ieyatsu…

Exclamo con una sonrisa desafiante, Amarantyne y Shiro negaron con la cabeza mientras se adelantaban asía ella y le atestaban dada uno un sonoro coscorrón.

-auch….eso me dolió Amarantain…Shiro….

Se quejo mientras Tsuna caía al suelo desmayado y todos gritaban para correr asía él.

-Tsuna-kun- gritaron Kyoko y Haru

-dame-Tsuna-exclamo Reborn

-juudaime –dijo Gokudera

-Tsuna-se sorprendió Yamamoto

-Sawada-grito Ryohei

-herbívoro-susurro Hibari con algo de enfado al ver su pelea interrumpida

-Tsunayoshi-kun-dijo Mukuro sorprendido

-bossu-exclamo Chrome corriendo asía el

-Tsunayoshi-kun

Exclamaron ambas mujeres Amarantyne y Natsumi preocupadas, mientras corrían asía él, el peliplateado de grupo de la castaña se acerco asía el poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico, una luz morado claro se presento en su manos que paso con suavidad por el rostro y pecho del joven Vongola.

-esta…..bien….

Exclamo cuando una pistola le apunto a la cabeza, Reborn le apuntaba con león convertido.

-Reborn….no recuerdas a Ethan…pero este no es lugar para platicar sobre esto…llevaremos a Tsunayoshi-kun a la enfermería y ustedes vayan a sus clases…nosotros los veremos en la casa de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Dijo Amarantyne con calidez que envolvió a todos los Vongolas, se retiraron con recelo viendo como Reborn se llevaba a Tsuna a la enfermería.

Gokudera, Chrome, Kyoko, Yamamoto y Haru se retiraron asía su clase ya que el descanso había pasado.

-Reborn-kun….creció de pronto…

Exclamo Kyoko mientras los cinco entraban al salón y esperaban la llegada del profesor que les impartiría clases.

-es cierto…pero lo más raro es que aquellas personas parecían sacadas de la mitología griega…y lo poderosa que es aquella mujer rubia con mechones claros….

Intervino Gokudera con semblante serio, Yamamoto y Chrome asistieron, en ese momento el profesor entro al aula, todos los alumnos corrieron a sentarse mientras la familia Vongola caminaban con tranquilidad a sentarse a sus lugares.

Tsunayoshi Sawada se encontraba en la enfermería de la universidad cuando sintió una mano algo fría acariciar su rostro,

-Tsunayoshi…..kun…

Era una cálida y algo infantil voz que parecía querer que el despertara, Tsuna abrió los ojos y vio a una chiquilla de unos nueve años de rubio cabello como el oro blanco, de ojos de color negro llenos de inocencia, alegría y calidez, portaba un vestido de mangas largas y que le quedaba perfecto del talle y el pecho pero demasiado largo, la niña sonrió de alegría al ver que abría los ojos.

-etto…quien eres tu…pequeña.

Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la camilla y contemplaba a la chiquilla quien tenía una bolsa cruzada al pecho.

-soy…mnm…cual era el nombre….no lo recuerdo pero mi familia me dice Eli-chan o hime….

Exclamo mientras exploraba su bolsa y sacaba un pergamino enrollado y cerrado con un sello de oro puro con la forma de una paloma que le extendió a Tsuna.

-porque…me lo das.

Le pregunto, la chiquilla sonrió con algo de alegría antes de besarle la mejilla y bajarse de la cama.

-ese es tu destino…..hace cuatrocientos años tu antepasado Giotto di Vongola heredo la voluntad de la octava guardiana del cielo, la guardiana de la luz…por luchar contra una amenaza que puede destruir todo lo que conocemos…puede destruir los corazones de cada ser humano que este sobre la tierra, pero la arcobaleno que te digo no quiere que eso acabe ,que lo que sus padres crearon sea destruido después de tanto tiempo, hace cuatro siglos que se está luchando por salvar a este universo y todas las dimensiones que se crearon a partir de este mundo, por eso te entrego esto.

Tsuna miraba atentamente a la niña mientras hablaba y durante un instante vislumbro algo oscuro e increíblemente ancestral en los ojos de la jovencita.

-porque a mi….

Pregunto la chiquilla sonrió y pareció cobrar la apariencia de una joven con milenios de sabiduría.

-porque tú eres…..el elegido por una profecía….que hace un milenio existe….."El decimo del primero de la almeja, entrenado por el arcoíris amarillo y vigilado por el cielo guerrero, resguardara y iluminara a la otra mitad del dos que son uno...para proteger a todo aquel con voluntad,"

Tsuna tuvo la sensación de que aquello que la jovencita le acababa de revelar era de suma importancia y que tendría que guardarlo en silencio.

-que quieres decir…..yo tendré que salvar al mundo…solo.

Inquirió Tsuna con preocupación, aunque había madurado sabia que él no podría hacer nada solo sin el apoyo de su familia.

-nunca dije eso…..la profecía de los hermanos oráculos dice que "todo se salvara si el decimo del primero lucha con sus aliados mano a mano incluso con su enemigo para salvar al decimo de la sangre de la oscuridad"…..tus amigos te apoyaran en esta profecía…..sus destinos también están conectados…

La chiquilla lo miraba con calidez antes de estirarse y empezar a caminar asía la puerta, Tsuna la miro.

-me tengo que ir Tsunayoshi…me queda poco tiempo para terminar mi encomienda….

-no puedes andar sola por la calle….

-tengo que hacerlo…..no es que me guste mucho…este mundo es extraño y raro pero me mandaron para que se pueda salvar y aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida por ello lo hare…..terminare la misión que me encomendaron.

La chiquilla lo miro como si estuviera lista para morir en cualquier momento, cuando ella salió Tsuna corrió tras ella pero en el pasillo ni una sola alma estaba.

-donde rayos…fue...

-quien se fue…Tsunayoshi

Susurro una voz detrás de él, al girarse Tsuna descubrió a Hibari Kyoya su guardián de la nube quien vestía pantalones negros, converse negros, una camiseta de cuello en v blanca con mangas largas, cinturón negro y su mochila al hombro como todos los estudiantes.

-Kyoya… me asustaste….

Dijo mientras, Hibari le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y le besaba los labios con suma pasión, sus lenguas danzaban en una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

La pasión y el deseo corrían por sus venas, ambos cuerpos pedían a gritos estar juntos, unidos como uno solo, se encaminaron entre besos de nuevo a la enfermería, donde sabían que nadie podía molestarlo en su sección de amor clandestino.

Entre besos Hibari y Tsuna se adentraron al armario de limpieza de la habitación, Kyoya lo toco y acaricio por todo el cuerpo con toda la pasión retenida que llevaba en su interior. Tsuna gimió suavemente cuando sintió la mano de Kyoya en su parte intima, incapaz de esperar más tiempo le pidió que hicieran el amor allí mismo. Incapaz de negar nada Hibari le dio un beso largo y profundo que borro cualquier duda sobre la intensidad de su deseo.

Lo apoyo contra la pared y le separo las piernas, Tsuna sintió la presión de su pene mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones, se froto contra el impaciente, pero Hibari siguió con sus caricias, decidido a llevarlo al orgasmo.

Sin embargo Tsuna no lo dejo terminar, rindiéndose Hibari consumo lo que ambos habían empezado.

Se empezaron a mover poco a poco, entregándose uno al otro, acariciándose, exigiéndose, aceptando, rodeándose con todo su deseo y toda su alma un amor puro y tierno que ambos sentían por el otro.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y echo lentamente la cabeza asía atrás donde su cuello fue capturado por los labios de Hibari que empezaron a besarle y chupar la piel que encontraba, marcándola como suya.

Ambos amaban el contacto del otro, les encantaba estar juntos, escondiendo el amor que solo ellos sabían que tenían, dándose las caricias que solo compartían entre ellos, jurándose en la oscuridad ese amor que no se atrevían a mostrar en público.

Al terminar, Hibari limpio debidamente a Tsuna, cuando salieron lo primero que vieron fue a un muy disgustado guardián de la niebla.

-deberías decirles a los demás que sales con el….no crees Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le dijo con una media sonrisa algo dolida mientras se levantaba de la camilla en donde se encontraba sentado, había escuchado cada sonido que salía del armario esperando en silencio que aquellos dos terminaran de estar juntos, oyendo como la unica persona a la que había amado hasta ese día se entregaba a otro con gran pasión, se sentía traicionado por que el sabia de sus sentimientos y nunca le pudo decir que no podía estar con el porqué ya estaba con otro.

-Mukuro…yo…

El joven guardián de la niebla lo miro con tristeza antes de acercarse asía él y rozaba sus labios con los de Tsuna como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-nada Tsuna…escuche lo suficiente para saber que por lo visto ya me han ganado….ave-kun mas te vale cuidarlo bien o alguien podría quitártelo….ahora iré a molestar a el perro faldero….recuerda lo que te dije Hibari Kyoya.

-lo hare,….no dejare que nadie me lo quite...

Replico Kyoya viéndolo salir de la habitación, miro a Tsuna quien tenía los ojos empañados en lagrimas como si en cualquier momento se podría a llorar, Hibari lo abrazo sabiendo que su pareja sufría en esos instante, por alguna razón ellos ocultaron su relación y era por eso mismo por que Tsunayoshi tenía un corazón muy blando como para romperle la ilusión a un ilusionista sobre el amor.

Mukuro Rokudo se decía que era una persona fría, sínica y sin sentimientos hacia poco se había enterado que Chrome o Nagisa era su hermana menor, aquella chica era sangre de su sangre, esa mañana un tipo había dicho que eran su descendencia, había presenciado al arcobaleno crecer de una forma nada lógica y unas horas después le habían roto el corazón casi de una forma cruel.

Ahora en esos momentos se alejaba de la universidad donde estudiaba con los demás asía un rumbo desconocido, camino y camino hasta que llego de nueva cuenta a su vieja casa kokuyo land, en la ruina total pero algo diferente un enorme cartelón con el aviso de demolición muy pronto por derrumbes en la construcción, lo sorprendió.

Entro sin medir las consecuencias, viendo todo aquello que con los años habían dejado atrás ya no eran unos chiquillos tratando de jugar a la mafia ahora tenían 19 o 18 años cada uno y bien vividos, al terminar sus carreras tomarían sus lugares como guardianes y jefe de Vongola cada uno ,las chicas se irían con ellos a Italia por protección y dejarían atrás su infancia y adolescencia para empezar como mafiosos, dejando atrás ese ocio y diversión, de ahora en adelante todo seria peleas y conflictos entre familias, recordó a Fran, Chikusa, Ken y M.M los tres mayores se encontraban en Italia como una rama de espionaje de Vongola y Fran estaba con los varias había oído que tenía una especie de relación con el príncipe falso como él lo llamaba, sonrió recordando a Varia más destructiva y con amoríos en su filas, el jefe de varia Xanxus había reclamado al tiburón Squalo en una de sus peleas y ahora eran una rara pareja, Lussuria la mama gallina de varia con el morocho del trueno Levi formaban una de las parejas más estrafalaria de la mafia, se carcajeo con ganas al recordar eso.

-porque te ríes.

Exclamo una voz tenebrosa, Mukuro se giro y frente a él se encontraba un hombre de alrededor unos 18 años de cabello negro con los ojos verdes, tenía una mirada de tristeza y dolor grabada en sufrimiento, con una esbelta figura con zapatos converse negros, una pesada falda estilo griega en tonos negros y grises con piedras y joyas incrustadas, un peto metálico donde se encontraban caracteres griegos grabados al aguafuerte y por ultimo llevaba trenzado el cabello como el de una mujer por miles de hilos de telarañas.

-quien…eres tu…por que estas aquí….responde

Ordeno Mukuro con su tridente en la mano apuntándole, el joven se movió y al hacerlo se pudo escuchar gritos de ira.

-me dicen de muchas formas….Accos….Serones….dios del rechazo y la ira….pero mi nombre es James Suzuki…..un gusto Rokudo Mukuro guardián de la niebla…..mi jefe me ah mandado hacer un trato contigo…

Respondió su voz parecía triste llena de dolor, su mirada era cansada como si llevara una enorme carga encima.

-qué clase de trato…y como sabes mi nombre.

Pregunto Mukuro mientras se alejaba del joven moreno, james como digo llamarse trono los dedos y casi mágicamente apareció un trono labrado a mano con piedras preciosas incrustadas por todas partes.

-que te unas a nosotros…destruiremos a cada mafia que hay en el mundo,..Únetenos y nosotros sabremos recompensarte…podrás tener todo lo que anheles….dinero…..poder….mujeres…donceles o que tal lo que te han quitado…lo que te arrebataron a Tsunayoshi Sawada…..mis hermanos y yo podremos garantizarte la felicidad….si peleas en nuestro bando….si matas a ….

-a quien Suzuki…a quien tiene que matar Mukuro para que sea feliz.

Pregunto una voz cálida pero desafiante, la luz pareció iluminar el lugar asiendo que james cerrara los ojos y se parara de su asiento señalando asía atrás de Mukuro, una luz cegadora se movió asía el donde la figura de un enorme perro se formo y soltó un fuerte ladrido, el can de luz movió la cola y se posiciono delante de Mukuro como si lo protegiera.

-la arcobaleno de la luz….

Termino James con miedo mientras retrocedía asía atrás, Mukuro se giro a ver quién era, una figura de una chica rodeada por una estela de color blanco y vestida con túnica blanca le sonreía.

-me tienes que matar a mí para tener la felicidad que ellos quieren darte….lo harás…?

Tsunayoshi Sawada caminaba de la mano de su novio Hibari Kyoya por las calles de Namimori con lentitud mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, mientras caminaban Tsuna miraba asía el cielo donde las estrellas resplandecían como si guiaran su camino, cuando al fin vieron su casa observaron una estela de humo saliendo de ella, ambos corrieron pero cuando llegaban a la puerta encontraron a I-pin, Fuuta y Lambo ya de quince años sentados en la puerta con las manos en las mejillas y los codos en las rodillas mirando asía la calle.

-chicos…. porque están afuera…

Les pregunto Tsuna con una gotita estilo anime al observar su vestimenta, traían túnicas estilo griego antiguo de color marfil además de que llevaba cinturones estilo ceñidores a las cinturas, aunque a los tres les quedaban bien, Tsuna no pudo dejar de imaginarse a los tres chicos paseando por las calles de la antigua Grecia.

-Natsumi-chan está cocinando junto a Amarantyne, Bianchi y mama, las tres nos confeccionaron estos vestidos…..y Bianchi los cinturones.

Dijo I-pin con las mejillas sonrojadas, lambo y Fuuta asistieron mientras unían sus cabezas como si fueran unos pobres huerfanitos.

-nos utilizaron como maniquís….

Comento Fuuta, Tsuna miro a Hibari quien había girado el rostro para que no viera su sonrisa y tosía levemente tratando de ocultar su risa.

-nos picaron con los alfileres y ahora trataran de alimentarnos con la comida de Bianchi…por kami-sama que rayos hicimos para merecer esto…juro que incluso yo pase los exámenes.

Intervino lambo con los ojos casi llorosos, los tres soltaron una especie de suspiro lloroso, Tsuna tosió tratando de ocultar su risa, justo en ese instante la puerta fue abierta revelando a una Bianchi un poco mas adulta ya de 22 años quien desde hacía unos meses salía con Lancia.

-chicos…Tsuna…Hibari los estábamos esperando….mama esta asiendo onigiris….

Exclamo con alegría, los tres adolecentes entraron como si se dirigieran asía el calvario.

-creo que dentro de poco estos se van a salir suicidando con Bianchi y mama tomándolos como modelos….

Hibari sonrío de acuerdo con él, desde hacía algunos meses visitaba la casa Sawada con demasiada frecuencia y había tenido que pasar la experiencia con la matriaca Sawada.

-chicos adivinen que…hoy vinieron de visita unas chicas que dicen ser familiares de papa…..mama parece que las conoce.

Dijo Bianchi mientras los seis caminaban asía la cocina donde una Amarantyne y Natsumi estaban cocinando con nana felizmente, riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-oh…tsu-kun…kyo-kun…..vinieron a visitarnos unas primas de Grecia de papa no es sorprendente.

Les pregunto con una cálida sonrisa los dos jóvenes universitarios asistieron mientras las dos chicas los miraban en silencio.

Horas después la familia Vongola empezó a llegar, avisando a nana que los demás vendrían la joven madre salió de su casa en compañía de Bianchi y Lancia asía algún lugar de la cuidad, los primeros en llegar fueron Gokudera y Yamamoto, después las chicas Haru y Kyoko con Ryohei, Enma y su familia también llegaron, Dino y la familia varia también se presentaron, los arcobalenos, Yuni, Gamma, Byakuran, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Spanner, Irie Soichi llegaron casi al mismo tiempo todos ellos con pergaminos idénticos a los que Tsunayoshi tenía en su poder.

-es algo extraño….nosotras no los llamamos

Exclamo Amarantyne al ver a todos presentes, Natsumi corrió abrir la puerta cuando escucho el timbre nuevamente en la puerta se encontraban Shiro y cinco personas más.

-pero que hacen todos aquí…..y las espadas guerreras…..los escudos quien los está protegiendo.

Pregunto cuando uno de ellos se adelanto asía ella y la abrazaba, ella se puso de puntillas para besarle los labios.

-Yotzer no aquí podría ser peligroso recuerda…que se osuna descubre que tu y yo somos….tendría en su poder un arma muy peligrosa.

Le recordó Natsumi al joven peli plateado de cabello alborotado y algo desordenado, de ojos azules grisáceos, alto delgado como de unos 17 años cara hermosa, arrogante y sensual la viva imagen de un dios griego, de apariencia rebelde, arrebatadora con un aire de autoridad y arrogancia quien vestía pantalón de algodón cómodo negro, cinturón blanco a la cadera flojo de un lado, camiseta manga larga de cierre enfrente cuello de tortuga, chaleco sin mangas y sin abotonar de cuello alto, guantes sin dedos debajo de muñequeras de cuero.

-es cierto…deja que termine esta absurda pelea y ya verás cómo nos casaremos con los hermanos oráculos como testigos.

Exclamo, los seis junto a Natsumi entraron a la casa donde una Amarantyne los esperaba con ansiedad.

-es tiempo…..de que la profecía sea revelada….

Dijo la chica con algo de nerviosísimo ya que era su deber como líder de todos ellos decir frente a todos ellos la verdad de porque estaban allí.

-estamos contigo Amarantyne

Intervino Ian, aquel joven muy parecido al otro peliplateado que beso a Natsumi en casi todo, solo que él era un poco más bajo que Yotzer y tenía el cuerpo menudito como el de una chica, vestía una yukata blanca con el óbito negro.

-cierto….además si te desmayas por tu glosofobia….Takeru te rescatara.

Anuncio una pelinegra de extraordinaria belleza con los cabellos ondulados y los ojos de un hermoso color azul casi imposible entre todos los azules combinados en un solo que parecían brillar de ingenio y algo de malicia quien vestía idéntico a Yotzer solo que lo de ella era más femenino y se ajustaba a sus curvas de diosa griega, un joven idéntico a ella solo que su cabellos era corto hasta los hombros y los de su hermana eran hasta la cadera amarrados en una coleta traviesa con mechones salientes en su frente, asistió a sus palabras este joven vestía una yukata como la de Ian solo que de color azul y su obi era de color turquesa.

-así es…Neokamy tiene razón no tienes que preocuparte jefa.

Respondió su voz era cálida y parecía calmar a Amarantyne.

-cierto…..además que te puede pasar

Pregunto un rubio oro de ojos azul turquesa parecido a Amarantyne, que parecía delicado y femenino a simple vista, vestía jeans a la cadera y una camiseta amarilla y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-gracias por tu ayuda…..Sebastián eres el peor hermano menor…

Le dijo Amarantyne con un puchero, todos ellos se encaminaron asía la sala donde los esperaban.

-no sabemos como todos ustedes fueron reunidos aquí….pero eso es bueno…soy Amarantyne Enya la guardiana de los arcobalenos que nos encontramos en el cielo…hay como les explico.

Exclamo al ver las miradas de confusión de todos los presentes.

-deberías aprender a decir…..discursos….Amarantain.

Dijo Shiro quien se encontraba en una esquina comiendo dulces en forma de mangos pequeños, Amarantyne le mando una mirada de esas que si pudieran matarte, Shiro ya estaría muerto.

-no eres de mucha ayuda…

Le grito mientras una luz rojiza salía de sus manos en forma de una pequeña pelota y se lo arrogaba a la cara, Shiro alzo la mano y lo detuvo con la palma.

-en serio…ambos controlamos el fuego…lo sabes….

Le dijo con una mirada sumamente aburrida y despreocupada, Amarantyne cerro los puños llena de enojo para adelantarse asía él, ella le dio un golpe y él se lo devolvió, se enfrascaron en dar y recibir golpes unos con otros.

-bueno como les digo…hace más de un milenio fueron creados por cronos específicamente, con la ayuda de kami-sama y megami-sama (sus padres), 31 guerreros como los días del mes con el propósito de mantener la paz del universo y todas las dimensiones, cronos le concedió a la mejor guerreras de ellos… el honor de ser la jefa de filas de todos ellos, Amarantyne y como mano derecha Shiro ,diez de los guerreros no estuvieron de acuerdo de que una mujer hubiera sido elegida para liderarlo, esos diez inmortales se rebelaron contra su creador asiendo cosas imperdonables, cronos no quiso controlarlos pero sus hijos vieron la destrucción de todo aquello que sus abuelos habían creado y mataron a su padre para tomar el poder y controlar a los diez guerreros, enviaron a todos los guerreros que tenían para combatirlos pero era inútil ninguno podía derrotarlos, los diez inmortales habían aumentado de poder. Ellos habían entrado al inframundo y podido controlar a los más peligrosos demonios que allí habitaban, y desde ese día se vieron como dioses Akura la diosa de la locura y el dolor, Deker el dios de la maldad y las mentiras, Derek dios de la repulsión y la soledad, Nami el miedo del mundo, James el rechazo y la ira, Dedyreno el Odio y la destrucción, Toshio el odio y la depresión y los tres peores Erydne el interés, la lujuria y la promiscuidad, Alexandre la crueldad y la indiferencia de la muerte y su jefe Menhir o Devon o como se haga llamar el dios de la muerte y el terror de las pesadillas humanas y de la mente….

-los diez maestros de la muerte

Intervino una voz cálida y un poco infantil, todos giraron a ver a una niña de rubio cabello como el oro blanco, de ojos de color negro llenos de inocencia, alegría y calidez, portaba un vestido de mangas largas y que le quedaba perfecto del talle y el pecho pero demasiado largo para ella que se encontraba en la puerta junto a Reborn, Chrome y Mukuro que la custodiaban, la niña sonreía mientras todos la miraban impresionados, Amarantyne y Shiro habían dejado de pelear para ver a la niña que les sonreía con verdadera alegría, Ian corrió asía ellos y se agacho a la altura de la pequeña.

-exactamente…..Elizabeth…que rayos haces aquí…deberías estar en el Olimpo.

Exclamo Natsumi incrédula, la niña se puso delante de ellos.

-a todos ustedes les entregue un pergamino, por favor sáquenlo.

Les dijo, Reborn le trago una silla a la pequeña, Amarantyne se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

"todo lo que haces…es por algo, quiero saber qué cosa"

Elizabeth rio y su risa pareció traer paz a todos.

-Amarantain por que no terminas la historia...

Le dijo Reborn a la chica quien asistió, Reborn se recostó en una pared y bajo su fedora.

-los diez maestros del infierno tenían tanto poder que no juntos los 21 guerreros restantes pudieron acabar con ellos, una diosa les ayudo a controlarlos temporalmente en el infierno…era la diosa de la opresión…ella puso su poder en las paredes de aquella prisión que llaman tantaro, el tiempo paso, años pro siglos hasta que hace cuatrocientos años ellos escaparon hirieron a la diosa de la anarquía Anya y a Danyka la diosa de la opresión quienes cuidaban día y noche, siglo tras siglo la prisión, hacia un siglo antes Zeus había creado a 11 guerreros mas para que cuidaran a las diosas, ellos corrieron a llevarle la noticia a Zeus, este llamo a sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades quienes dieron todo su poder para crear a otro guerrero pero esta vez nacieron dos, el dos que son uno….uno de ellos era un valeroso guerrero pero el menor era demasiado débil, los hermanos griegos pensaron en matarlo pero los hermanos oráculos lo impidieron recordándoles la profecía que hacia un milenio había dicho, el menor de los hermanos fue llevado antes las diosas heridas quienes dieron sus bendiciones al segundo hermano convirtiéndola en la arcobaleno de la luz, la unica capaz de terminar con esa guerra.

Oráculos pidieron que la menor fuera puesta a dormir y decretaron que nadie molestaría su descanso, pero en esos tiempo los diez maestros atacaban la tierra, los guerreros quisieron impedirlo y ocho de ellos fueron enviados a la tierra como seres humanos, la familia Vongola, los guerreros se dividieron en tres partes…los arcobalenos del Olimpo…Amarantyne el cielo que representan la armonía…..Shiro la niebla que da el conocimiento y la velocidad…..Ian la tormenta…la alegría y el ataque con la juventud…Neokamy el trueno la vida y la agilidad…Yotzer la nube la protección y la ferocidad….Takeru la lluvia….la calma y la felicidad….Sebastián el sol…..la calidez del mañana y el octavo arcobaleno Elizabeth la luz….la esperanza y la paz ansiada…ellos fueron los principales arcobalenos…..nacieron las espadas de guerras…..Natsumi….la espada del cielo….y sus subordinados al igual que los escudos de guerra…Angelle el escudo del cielo…y sus subordinados,….los ocho guerreros en la tierra solamente uno tenía su memoria…los otro siete fueron dispersados y el cielo que fue Giotto los reunió sabiendo que algo se avecinaba…el cielo guerrero (la espada) su hermana le aconsejo entre sueños crear Vongola, ellos lucharon contra los diez maestros junto a los arcobalenos del Olimpo, empuñaron las espadas y los escudos de guerra y lograron encarcelar a los diez maestros en el infierno nuevamente…..por su buen trabajo se les fue recompensado con la voluntad que portan en sus anillos…pero cuatrocientos años después los diez maestros del infierno han escapado y sabiendo que la primera lucha no es la de la profecía de los hermanos oráculo quieren acabar con todos ustedes…para no tener que luchar contra ustedes….pero lo que más quieren acabar es de la octava arcobaleno que sin ni un poco de entrenamiento los sello en el inframundo….querrán matarla a ella primero….ustedes tienen que luchar contra ellos para defender su mundo y las dimensiones que se ligan a esta ya que …..Ahora ellos son mucho peores que antes….son más poderosos.

Termino Amarantyne con cansancio, todos los presentes estaban estáticos, Xanxus se levanto de su silla y su familia lo imito.

-todo lo que acabas de decir son puras locuras…escoria…

Dijo con desprecio, estaban a punto de salir cuando una bala le rozo muy cerca de la cara llevándose sus plumas de cabello al girarse, descubrió a Reborn con león convertido.

-tienes que creernos….Xanxus di Vongola….una razón es que yo soy la otra mitad de los que son uno…la octava persona que fue enviada a la tierra….eh reencarnado cuatro veces hasta hora y en todas mis vidas eh sido un arcobaleno…específicamente el del sol.

Exclamo con la mirada escondida, Elizabeth lo miro con preocupación pero con la boca cerrada.

-puras patrañas….

Dijo Xanxus alzando su pistola lista para dispararle, la bala salió directa así el, pero Elizabeth se paro delante de Reborn con los brazos alzados, la bala no llego a tocarlo porque una especie de campo de fuerza transparente la detuvo.

-tienes que creernos….por favor…. Ayúdanos a acabar con los maestros del infierno.

Suplico Elizabeth con la mirada llorosa, Xanxus bajo su arma dudoso ya que al ver a esa chiquilla algo dentro de él se calmo.

-voiii….y a todo esto quien eres tu….

Pregunto Squalo a la chiquilla quien había bajado sus brazos y respiraba con dificultad.

-yo soy…Elizabeth la octava arcobaleno del Olimpo, la niña con la bendición de la diosa opresión y de anarquía….la caja de pandora.

Continuara…..

Termine y por dios que es lo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida…la mitología griega es algo que me gusta mucho…por lo cual la combine en la historia que escribí…esta historia era solamente sobre humanos así que tuve que adaptar muchas cosas, para que pudiera escribirla, la tengo ya hecha en alguna de las libretas de mis desván pero adaptarla a KHR es algo difícil porque mezclo mitología griega y japonesa al mismo tiempo…Por eso perdónenme por las tardanzas…tratare de subir cada lunes es que viaje a México con mis hermanos a la hacienda de mi abuela y no hay internet tengo que ir a un tipo de ciber cada domingo o sábado …como me deje mi abuelita…y si no puedo les daré dos capítulos la siguiente semana como ahora lo estoy haciendo…en el capitulo anterior, los occ que salen son solamente las espadas de guerra que posiblemente salgan en uno de los capítulos adelante porque no supe como meterlos en este cap.….

Así mi sensei y la primera persona que leyó esto itokki creo…. que leyó esta historia y por el momento no me acuerdo de sus nombres correctos muchas gracias por dejarme usar sus personajes y más a mi sensei….jejeje.

Además un aviso importante la historia de mi maestra es una vigilante no podre subirla sino hasta enero ya que hasta agosto ya que hasta esa fecha regreso a mi casa y esa historia la tenía en un USB que deje allá donde tenía hasta el cap. 10 o algo mas …lo siento mucho.


End file.
